Optical networks have been established to transmit data around the world. Due to increasing data throughput requirements of optical networks, data rates within the optical networks have also been increasing. One way to increase data rates within an optical network is to increase the amount of data carried by an optical signal. For example, instead of performing simple amplitude modulation of an optical signal, each polarization component of the optical signal may be modulated with data. By modulating each polarization component of the optical signal, the data rate may be doubled as compared to simply modulating the amplitude of the optical signal.
As existing optical networks are upgraded to support additional modulation formats and as new optical networks are being constructed, an understanding of optical network design is essential to ensure accurate transmission quality of optical signals within an optical network. An essential component of optical network design may be the modeling of transmission characteristics of an optical network. Modeling the transmission characteristics of an optical network provides insight on how transmission degradation factors, such as chromatic dispersion, nonlinear effects, polarization effects, and others may affect optical signals within the optical network. In particular, at higher data rates, the interaction between these degradation factors may be particularly important. Accurately modeling these degradation factors may require thousands of simulations using an optical modeling system, resulting in lengthy modeling times.
The subject matter claimed herein is not limited to embodiments that solve any disadvantages or that operate only in environments such as those described above. Rather, this background is only provided to illustrate one example technology area where some embodiments described herein may be practiced.